falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Haze (War Does Change)
'Spring Haze '''is a kirin and sheriff hailing from the area around Vanhoover. He lives in the town of Crossroads, and is a supporting character in Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background Sheriff Spring Haze hails from the town he protects, Crossroads. His mother was a kirin much like himself, while his father was a pony. He isn't pure kirin even beyond his father, as his family have been the only kirin in Crossroads for two centuries, which meant each generation had to have a pony parent as well as a kirin one. At some point, he became the sheriff of the trader town and leads the guard in defending it and dishing out justice. Present Day When Scrap Heap and the gang arrive in Crossroads, Spring Haze is one of the first people they meet. He informs the group about what they can expect at their destination, the Vanhoover MAS hub, before being called away to deal with a security issue. The next morning, however, the security issue turned into a full-on assault on the town by the Zebra Remnant. Spring Haze would fight alongside Scrap Heap and his friends in defence of the town, even showcasing his transformation into a nirik when the zebras managed to infuriate him enough. The Sheriff would survive the battle and offer a place for the group to stay while Scrap Heap and Stripe went off to confront the Remnant alone. After the duo returned to the town following the completion of their task, the Sheriff personally chewed out a guard who panicked after seeing Stripe and fired near the two of them, taking his gun and sending him back to town. He then walked them back through the gates, catching them up on current events before saying his final thanks and farewells. After the NCR took control of Vanhoover and Crossroads, Spring Haze left to the area to search for more of his kind. Traits Appearance Spring Haze has a blue coat with a brown mane that looks almost like a manticore's. He has scales donating his part dragon biology, and has a large branch-like horn typical of kirin. He wears leather barding with a long duster draped over it, in which he hides his trusty .44 magnum. Personality Spring Haze is a bubbly and energetic individual, loving socialisation and conversation with both ponies around town and visitors. He is often long-winded in his speech and seems eager for spontaneous song numbers. The kirin is eager to befriend those around him and is, in general, an excitable individual. However, there is another side to the Sheriff. Should anyone threaten his town, he can bury the cheerful persona in a second and become deadly serious and completely stoic. He is great for a pony to be around if they are on good terms, but it isn't a good idea to get on Spring Haze's bad side. Especially since he is a kirin, who turn into the fiery and destructive nirik should they become angered. Skills As the Sheriff of Crossroads, Spring Haze is understandably skilled with a gun and keeping threats in and around his town at bay. Equipment His weapon of choice is a .44 magnum, which he keeps in his coat. Relationships '''Scrap Heap '- While wary of Scrap Heap at first, the Sheriff quickly warmed to the scavenger and revealed his fun loving side... Much to Scrap Heap's quick indignation. But despite some awkwardness, there is potential for a friendship between the two. Notes & Trivia * His descendants were inside Stable 76 in the forest region near Appleoosa, which opened twenty-five years after the bombs fell. This is a reference to the backstory of Fallout 76. * Judging by his general personality, it is a good bet that he is a descendant of Autumn Blaze. This is further supported by his name, which is a play off of Autumn's. * When he enters his serious persona, he is modelled after Lucas Simms in his speech. Gallery Little_Macintosh.png|Spring Haze's favoured weapon is the same type as Little Macintosh. Category:Characters Category:Kirin Category:Characters (War Does Change)